1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for classifying a data segment with regard to its further processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that communication controllers for networks, such as CAN (Controller Area Network), Extended CAN, or FlexRay can have a filter function for respective data packets in order to filter out and observe only a segment of the network traffic.
For network transition units, or gateways, data packet filters based on large communication matrices can be realized at great expense with regard to the data memory. In particular, the increased number of network types and the increased number of subnetworks in the automotive area make the construction of a flexible gateway unit between different networks more difficult.
From the publication “Cuckoo Hashing” by authors Rasmus Pagh and Glemming Friche Rodler, so-called cuckoo hashing is known.